


Makin’ Milkshakes

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castleship, Cute, Established Relationship, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, M/M, Milk, Milkshakes, Oneshot, Voltron, prompt, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 30: Milkshakes.Lance brings Hunk some fresh milk.





	Makin’ Milkshakes

Lance carefully walked through the white Castile corridors, holding a bucket of thick milk he just got from Kaltenecker. He was a bit tired, had played video games for a bit too many hours to count, and then Hunk had come and said that the cow needed milking, and since Lance was the best milker, he got the he job.

Now he was carrying the bucket towards the kitchen of the castle ships. Hunk always made milkshakes that were delicious, and Lance loved them, though the alteans often drank everything before he even knew there were milkshakes around, so this would be nice. He would be right there when Hunk made them. Drinking a sweet milkshake would be a pleasant change from all the food goo, and it was an excuse to spend some extra time with the yellow paladin, which also so happened to be his boyfriend.

“Milk delivery!”, he said as he entered the kitchen, and saw Hunk get some ingredients that he would need.

“Nice Lance, right in time. Come here and I’ll show you how it’s done”.

“Sweet man, but first, give me a kiss. I think your boyfriend deserves that after carrying the milk here”.

Laugh.

“Of course. Come here”.


End file.
